Harada Sanosuke
"He chuckled as he spoke, but the way he looked at me suggested that there was little he missed, despite his humor." Harada Sanosuke, '''known as '''Sanosuke Harada '''in the localization, is Captain of the Tenth Division in the Shinsengumi. He is the only character shown to wield a spear in battle. Personality Harada is honest, chivalrous, and compassionate. More than anything, he cares about making a difference in the world—most specifically, keeping the peace in Kyoto and protecting women and children. He is a family man at heart, and wishes to get married and have children of his own someday. However, because he also thoroughly enjoys the battles that come with the samurai lifestyle, it is difficult for him to reconcile his dream with his reality, as he feels he will have to give up one side of himself if he fully embraces the other. Even in everyday life, he "wouldn't say he's got a long fuse", as he punches Heisuke hard and without hesitation to keep him from spilling sensitive information. Though Harada does engage in semi-friendly banter with Nagakura and Heisuke, he is also the first to mediate budding arguments if the time and/or situation does not permit it. Harada also enjoys his sake, and likes to relax; most of his trips to Shimabara appear to be exclusively for the alcohol. Despite this, most of the geisha seem to know and like him, and he is experienced enough to take Chizuru to bed (in his route). Background Harada was once challenged to commit seppuku, but did so improperly, which resulted in his survival and a scar across his belly. He designed his family crest, a circle with a horizontal line inscribed within, based on this incident. At some point, Harada ended up at the Shieikan due to having nowhere else to go. Despite the fact that he had no money and the dojo barely had enough students to get by, Kondou and the others let him stay there for free. In the games ''See also: Harada Sanosuke/Walkthrough'' Harada is a protagonist, and one of Chizuru's potential love interests. Chapter 1 Meeting the Shinsengumi Harada is first encountered during Chizuru's introduction to the rest of the Shinsengumi officers, sitting with Nagakura and Heisuke. As the captains discuss Chizuru's fate, he states that he thinks Okita has a point about killing her, but adds that he will follow whatever orders his superiors give. Escape or Explanation Choice If Chizuru tries to explain her situation, Harada appears again, sympathizing with her misfortune. If she gives up on survival, Harada states that he admires her conviction, resting his hand on the sword at his hip as if to execute her then and there. However, Saito reminds him that they have not yet made a decision. Harada then makes an offhand joke about Chizuru being a girl, which she confirms. Harada takes this in stride and is not especially surprised by the revelation, although it does appear to change his opinion on killing her. While Nagakura is in shock, Heisuke suggests they take Chizuru back to the common area to hear her side of the story. Chizuru's Story When Nagakura voices skepticism as to whether Chizuru is really a girl, Harada suggests stripping her down as "the quickest way to settle the question". However, Kondou intervenes and reprimands him severely before inviting Chizuru to tell them her side of the story. Following Hijikata's agreement to let Chizuru stay at the compound, Harada remarks that having a lady at the headquarters will brighten things up. One Week Later Choice If Chizuru explores the compound, she finds Nagakura and Harada sneaking towards the entrance. Though she asks to come outside with them, Harada clarifies that she is not allowed out of her room without an escort. When Chizuru asks where he and Nagakura are going, Harada sees through her attempt to change the subject, but informs her that they are on their way to Shimabara, although he is only going for the alcohol. After Heisuke arrives, Harada suggests that Chizuru start dressing in more feminine attire to keep them out of trouble, with which sentiment Heisuke voices his agreement. Seeing that Chizuru is still unhappy about being confined to the compound, Harada then offers to bring her back some food from the city. Once Inoue arrives and asks why the captains are leaving the compound, Heisuke and Harada excuse themselves to give Chizuru a tour of the Shinsengumi headquarters, leaving Nagakura behind to train. News From Osaka Later that evening, Harada and Nagakura complain that their fellow captains and Chizuru are late to dinner. Once the meal begins, Harada apologizes to Chizuru on Nagakura and Heisuke's behalf and assures her that she can relax, as they are not going to hurt her. After Inoue arrives to inform the group that Sanan has been injured. Nagakura mentions "the Corps", which causes Chizuru to ask what he means. When Heisuke tries to tell her, Harada cuts him off with a punch to prevent him from telling her more than she should hear. Shinsengumi Adventures 1 Several months later, Harada literally runs into Chizuru as she is on her way to the dining hall with a tray of breakfast. He catches her and the tray before either of them can fall, but the soup soaks Nagakura through. When Nagakura reminds Chizuru to pay attention, Harada takes the blame for the accident, but she argues that she could have avoided it. Nagakura offers to clean the hall because she tried to take the blame, and Harada tells Chizuru to set the tray she is carrying at his place, since it was his fault the food spilled. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 (Harada) Chapter 5 (Harada) Chapter 6 (Harada) Chapter 7 (Harada) Final Chapter (Harada) In other routes Hijikata's route Okita's route Saito's route Heisuke's route Kazama's route Following Chizuru's separation from the rest of the Shinsengumi, Harada is not seen again. In the anime In the musicals ''Main article: Harada Sanosuke/HakuMyu'' Harada is portrayed by Ono Kento in HakuMyu Saito-hen through HakuMyu LIVE; by Igarashi Maasa in Kazama-hen and Toudou-hen; and by Higashi Keisuke in HakuMyu Reimeiroku, HakuMyu Shinsengumi Kitan, and HakuMyu LIVE 2. In the fandom ''Main article:'' ''Harada Sanosuke/Fandom'' Gallery ''Main article: 'Harada Sanosuke/Gallery Quotes * "I'm hardly mature enough to be called 'old'. Shinpachi, maybe, but… not me." (Chapter 1, to Heisuke) * "A brave death is always an option. When I was young, I committed honorable suicide." (Chapter 1, to Chizuru) * "We're in charge of being careless. Especially you, Heisuke." (Chapter 1, to Nagakura and Heisuke) * "Struck dumb, eh, Shinpachi? Well, makes sense, I suppose. You don't exactly have a lot of experience with ladies." (Chapter 1, to Nagakura) * "Well, maybe if you dressed up like a real woman, that'd be enough eye candy to keep us out of trouble." (Chapter 1, to Chizuru) * "See, there's that smile. You oughta do that more often. We aren't gonna hurt you." (Chapter 1, to Chizuru) * "Cut out the tiptoeing around us. We're not demons, even if we do have a commander who acts like one." (Shinsengumi Adventures 1, to Chizuru) Trivia * Harada's is the only playable route that was not adapted into a musical during the original run of HakuMyu. * Harada is the only human potential love interest who never becomes a fury. Category:Characters Category:Routes Category:Protagonists Category:Shinsengumi